une vie différente pour un roi de sang
by red-colours-died
Summary: un roi pour un empire et un empire pour un roi ... les 2 ont besoin de l'autre pour vivtre mais lequel a-t-il le plus besoin de l'autre ?


je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il met passé par la tête quand j'ai écris cette histoire... je pense que j'avais un fond de tristesse que je voulais enlever...

l'histoire m'appartient mais le personnage principale non :'( ... bouhouhouou... xD

XxXxxxxxXXXxx

Ecrire une histoire …

Ce n'est pas toujours aussi simple que ça …

Il faut trouvé et/ou avoir de l'inspiration …

Je serais le personnage principal de cette histoire …

Car cette histoire, cette fascination, cette aventure, ce chemin… c'est moi qui l'ai tracé de mes propres mains…

Chaque jour j'avançais lentement avec les difficultés, les peurs, les faiblesses mais aussi avec les rires, les sourires, les souvenirs qui m'habitaient

Mon sang, mes larmes ont coulés pour arriver à ce que je suis aujourd'hui…

Rien n'est simple mais rien n'est insurmontable

J'ai tout fait pour réussir,

Et me voilà aujourd'hui, j'ai grandi, j'ai mûrit, j'ai pris diverse décision qui chacune m'ont ouvertes différentes portes…

Mais la seule porte que j'ai toujours suivie, c'était celle qui était « éclairée » de lumière…

On m'a toujours dit de suivre mes choix, mes opinions, mes avis, mes pensées, et c'est ce que j'ai tout le temps fait.

Plusieurs personnes se sont misent sur ma route, toute fois j'ai gagné chaque manche …

Je me suis élevée parmi les meilleures,

J'ai remportée mon titre, ma gloire grâce à mon éducation, mon caractère…

Je sais qu'un jour tout mon empire s'effondrera mais en attendant je continue d'être en apogée avec mon royaume

Qui que ce soit, le jour où je tomberais, Sacher que je ne regretterais rien

Chaque geste, chaque parle, chaque regard, chaque sourire, chaque sentiments, … tout ce que j'ai fait, je l'ai fait pour moi.

Et oui, certaines personnes sont égoïstes et j'en fais partie

Pourtant rien ne me fera changé d'avis pas même une lame sous ma gorge ou un canon sur ma tempe.

J'ai crée un royaume, un empire, une citée, une ville, un pays, une nation, une région, un peuple, … tout est né de mes mains et tout mourra de mes cendres…

Si moi-même je n'y survis pas, alors pourquoi ce monde devrait survivre ?

Il n'y a aucune raison.

Et bien soit, tout disparaîtra au même instant où je m'éteindrais.

Toi, l'assassin, le tueur à gage, le chasseur de prime, prend ma vie, mon âme, ma respiration mais n'oublie pas que ma vengeance t'atteindra avant même que tu ailles eus le temps de dire « ouf ».

Je n'ai plus peur de la mort, de la vie, de toi, d'eux, des problèmes, des catastrophes naturels ou des simples catastrophes, des attentats, des morts, des armes, des feux, des eaux en rage, des tempêtes…

…

Aujourd'hui j'attends la mort avec une impatiente inassouvie.

Rien ne me retient dans ce monde.

Je regards le soleil qui passe par les baies vitrées de mon grand bureau.

Différents papiers sont étalées sur ce dernier.

Une valise en zinc est posée sur l'une 2 des table base qui est entourée de 2 fauteuils et d'un sofa de cuir noir et blanc.

Les murs sont de couleurs framboise. Pourquoi cette couleur je ne l'ai jamais bien compris mais c'était elle que je voulais.

Un plateau couvert de divers biscuits et petits gâteaux qui sont posés grossièrement dessus recouvre la deuxième table basse.

Mon regard se repose sur le dehors.

Personne ne s'attend à rien.

Ils auront une belle surprise.

J'ai demandé à ma secrétaire de ne pas me dérangé et que personne ne rentre dans mon bureau, même si c'est le premier ministre qui demande à me parler.

Mes yeux fixent une mère avec ses deux enfants, deux garçons, je crois que ce sont des jumeaux. Elle a l'air d'avoir du mal à les tenir tranquille sur le trottoir.

La rue est bondée de personnes de plusieurs catégories : des gens des hautes sociétés, des personnes des bâtiments, des ouvriers, des vendeurs, des promeneurs, des parents. Tous continue leurs petites vies en se souciant de son prochain.

Je me souviens que quand je me promenais dans cette ville, tout le monde se retournaient sur mon passage, m'acclamaient, tous m'adulaient.

Ils savent tous que pleins de monde veulent ma tête, mais les gens de cette ville me protègent et je sais que ce sera toujours comme ça. Même s'ils savaient que l'on allait tous mourir pour la protection de l'empire, de mon empire, de NOTRE empire.

Ce sont mes enfants, ma progéniture.

Demain tout deviendra néant mais en attendant profitons des doux rayons du soleil et allons nous promenés sur les routes de la ville…

… demain je serais surement mort et on inscrira sur ma tombe : « à notre roi à tous, le roi de la route du sang, Akito/Agito »…

XXXXXXxxxXxxxxXXxx

alors what do you think ? ... revieuw ?


End file.
